User blog:AzuraJae/The Multiverse Theory
Hello! I know I said I won't be doing any more 'Speculation Time' posts, but I just had this thought/theory that I felt that I really needed to get out there before I forget (I'm not known to remember things for very long). Anyways, I was watching Bowlingotter and Lissysandwich play DreadOut on YouTube and they came across the whispering at the door which is triggered by Linda trying to open the locked door. I heard Doni's voice calling out and a couple other incoherent voices that I can't really pick out besides Ira's. No one really knows what happened to the rest of the Gang. Many assume that they're scattered througout the village and are currently trying to find the others, just like Linda is, although Lin seems to be the only one capable of facing ghosts head-on, because of her camera. When I heard Doni's cry for his friends, it almost made it seem that at the same time Linda was trying to open the door, in another dimension or universe, Doni is crying out his missing friends. All the other whispers are Linda's friends trying to communicate with each other. Linda and her friends are not scattered throughout the village, but along different dimensions of the same village. Think of it like Corspe Party (if anyone has played or watched the game). In the game, the eight students are broken up into pairs of two or one and are trying to find each other. Later they found out that they couldn't find each other despite being in the same place because they're in different dimensions; however, if they do certain things, the students were able to alter things that happened in other dimensions by doing things. If we put this into the perspective of DreadOut, we're seeing what's going on through Linda's perspective. I mean, there's some unexplainable stuff that happens in the school that there seems to be no explanation for. Why is the Babi Ngepet just sleeping there when Linda finds it? Did someone in another dimension manage to put the pig monster to sleep for some reason, but Linda took the keys? The weird phone call with Shelly calling out for Linda's help, what if it's actually in a different dimension which Shelly is in trouble and for some reason we don't know she thinks Lin is the only one that is able to help. It would explain why the Black Cat seems to be teleporting everywhere. The cat is just hopping through dimensions and giving help to Linda's friends. Maybe Linda is the only one able to go in and out of each dimension, which makes her special. Maybe at the same moment Linda leaves the school, her friends in the different dimension also leave the school. Which means by the time Linda is outside exploring the village at night, her friends are also exploring the village at night. We're just seeing Linda's point of view because she has the power to shatter the dimensions and return everything to normal. This is really such a far fetched theory, but it sorta makes sense right? If you guys have some thoughts you wanna add, feel free to add them in the comments. If you have a different theory, don't hesitate to share it with me, I love reading about theories :) Category:Blog posts